howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple
|Source = Franchise}} Apples appear in the background in various media in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. Physical Description Apples are the fruit of the apple tree in the Genus Malus. This genus can include the larger sweet apples that are widely cultivated, or other species with smaller more sour fruits referred to as "crabapples". Apple trees are mid-size deciduous trees that actually belong in the rose Family (Rosaceae). Function The main function in both reality and the Franchise for the apple is food. It can be eaten raw or cooked and preserved in a variety of ways. Even the wood of the apple tree emits a pleasant smell when burned and is used to impart different flavors to smoked foods. In "How to Start a Dragon Academy", a dragon is seen stealing a bag of apples, indicating that dragons probably like to eat apples, too. Stormfly is seen eating an entire cart of apples in "Living on the Edge". The apple also figures into several cultures' mythologies, including Norse. The Goddess Idunn is said to give out apples daily to the Gods that keep them youthful. Appearances ''Dragons: Riders of Berk In the episode, "How to Start a Dragon Academy", the dragons were running amok in the village of Berk, breaking things and stealing food. A Monstrous Nightmare stole a bag of apples from a village man, yanking it from his hands. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In "The Iron Gronckle", a cart of apples was seen in the background when the twins fought over the answer for Gobber. In "A View to a Skrill, Part 2", several apples were seen at the table where Tuffnut ate on Outcast Island. In "Worst in Show", the Dragon Riders train Terrible Terrors. Fishlegs trained one named Iggy. He was able to show him a picture of an object, which the dragon then retrieved. One of the pictures was of an apple. In "Zippleback Down", Ruffnut was knocked unconscious by several apples thrown by three Terrible Terrors. The twins pushed a cart of apples in "Fright of Passage" to their exclusive bunker in preparation of the arrival of a dangerous Flightmare. A few apple carts were upset in "Bing! Bam! Boom!" as the trio of baby Thunderdrums create havoc on Berk. Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 Fishlegs, as an alter ego named Thor Bonecrusher, saved a baby yak from an out of control cart of apples in the episode "Big Man on Berk". Season 2 Apples were seen on a table of food that the Twins had stolen from houses on Berk damaged by a Berserker attack in "Team Astrid". In "Maces and Talons, Part 2", a Yak head was mounted on a wall holding a red apple in its mouth, run through by a sword. Season 4 In "Midnight Scrum" Hiccup got chased by various bounty hunters on an Unnamed Island. Astrid and Toothless heard his call for aid. Toothless dropped the bucket of apples he had collected and rushed to his rider's side against the bounty hunters. Apples were seen as background objects again in "Saving Shattermaster", with an apple cart chock full of red apples. An apple cart was also seen briefly in "The Longest Day". In "Dire Straits", when the trading lanes were compromised by Viggo and his Submaripper, Berk was forced to ration food until trade found its way to the island again. Bushels of apples were among the food passed out to hungry villagers. At one point, Hiccup showed compassion toward a hungry little boy by taking an apple out of Snotlout's hands and giving it to the youngster instead. Season 5 Apples appeared to be a popular item at the Northern Markets, as many carts of apples were again seen at this location. Stormfly downed a whole cart of the fruit in "Sandbusted". A cart of apples appeared again being pushed by an Outcast on Outcast Island in "Return of Thor Bonecrusher". Thor Bonecrusher (Fishlegs) waggled his fingers at the man and he nearly swooned, allowing the apple cart to roll away. This implies apples can be grown on Outcast Island. Apples appeared briefly again, in the background, at the Northern Markets in "Sins of the Past". Season 6 An apple cart appeared in the episode, "In Plain Sight". Apples also appeared in "Triple Cross" when Ruffnut and Tuffnut filled up Barf and Belch's mouths with apples and then tried to smash them. The dragon instead spit them out everywhere. Later in the same episode, Barf and Belch rained down flaming apples on Johann and the Dragon Hunters. Dragons: Rescue Riders Season 1 In "Deep Trouble", Elbone carried an apple, among other things, into the Maze Caves with him. Burple also hacked one up from his storage stomachs, then swallowed it again. Apples were one of the harvest produce seen in the background during Hoogenboo in the episode, "Boo to You". Elbone again carried an apple with him, this time on a trip to the Icy Northern Tip of Huttsgalor. Magnus Finke used an apple dangling from the end of a stick to lure along Haggis the sheep as he pulled Magnus' Finke 3000 Super Driller Extraordinaire in "Bad Egg". Season 2 In "Double Finked", upon arriving on Huttsgalor, Axel took an apple from a nearby stack and ate it, attempting to blend in with the locals. Games School of Dragons Apples appear in the player quest "Prepare for the Big One!", in which the player must collect apples in the Wilderness area of the School of Dragons Island. Images of apples appear in Loki's Maze of Cheers during a labyrinth part. Dragons: Rise of Berk A bag of apples is a collectible item that can be bought from Johann in order to complete collections. Dragons: Titan Uprising'' Yellow apples are seen in the background of 'Thanksgiving' Meatlug, along with Squash, pumpkins, and berries. References * Site Navigation Category:Dragon Food Category:Plants Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Human Food Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising